Recuerdos
by Uchiha Katze
Summary: Una noche estrellada, una jarra de sake y muchos recuerdos...


Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen ya que de ser así la poco sana obsesión de Inoue Orihime hacia Ichigo no existiría

espero que lo disfrute ya que fue un momento de inspiración mientras leía fics de Toshiro y Rangiku

es de hace algunos años pero corregí algunas faltas ortográficas y lo volví a subir, si se me pasó alguna me avisan =D

_Uchiha Katze_

* * *

_Recuerdos_

Y aquí estaba otra vez en una de sus rutinarias noches de beber sake.

Claro está esta vez no era una de sus típicas fiestas de sake. No, está vez se encontraba sola sentada en la banca junto a la jarra de licor posada en la mesa.

Mientras bebía admiraba el cielo estrellado y a su mente volvían los recuerdos de las muchas noches que paso con aquel hombre que la cautivó y le robo el corazón para luego destrozarlo en mil pedazos.

A pesar de haber pasado ya bastante tiempo desde ese suceso no ha podido superarlo del todo.

Al principio se embriagaba todas las tardes junto al rubio teniente del 3º escuadrón para poder olvidar lo pero luego cuando estaba nuevamente en sus 5 sentidos la angustia volvía sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, por lo que decidió dejar esas borracheras continuas que de nada servían y se limitó a fingir ante todo el mundo que estaba perfectamente bien, pero al caer la noche todo cambiaba, al encontrarse completamente sola en aquella oscuridad su mente comenzaba a divagar regresando nuevamente a aquellos tiempos de felicidad donde no le importaba nada más que estar a su lado.

Ahora que se encontraba en total soledad se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado la actitud del peli gris a través de los años.

Cuando se conocieron en el Rukongai él era muy atento con ella siempre estuvo pendiente de que no le faltara nada ni por más mínimo que fuera.

Al ingresar al Gotei 13 y ser ascendido a teniente del 5º escuadrón comenzó a distanciarse y a tratarla fríamente. Ella tontamente se auto convencía que se debía al trabajo y la responsabilidad de ser teniente ya que ella también lo era y sabía el tipo de trabajo que debía realizar.

Con el pasar de los años fue ascendido a capitán del 3º escuadrón y con eso la responsabilidad, la distancia y el trato frío hacia ella aumentaron.

Sin embargo una noche como la de hoy en la cual iba caminando de vuelta a su cuartel pensando en quien sabe que él la interceptó y la arrastró a un callejón cercano.

No alcanzo a reaccionar pero cuando se dio cuenta la abrazaba firme y cálidamente contra su pecho, sorprendida aún correspondió el gesto pasando sus brazos por la espalda de su captor.

Te he extrañado- susurró en su oído causando que la rubia se estremeciera

Sin saber como o cuando terminó en la habitación del capitán recostada sobre su futón y él sobre ella besando pausadamente su cuello.

Esa fue la primera noche de muchas otras que se reunieron furtivamente en el cuarto del que pensaba que era su hombre.

Pero tuvo que llegar ese fatídico día, aquel en que se marchó para siempre dejando como única despedida las palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente.

_"Lástima...me habría gustado estar atrapado un poco más"_

Ese día su corazón se hizo añicos siendo imposible de reparar.

Ese día dejó de creer en el amor y se juró a si misma que no volvería a amar a nadie más.

Que ese sentimiento es inútil para todo shinigami.

Sintió como una lágrima traicionera abandonaba el lugar al que ella la había confinado y rodaba por su mejilla.

No entendía por qué aún después de tanto tiempo seguía llorando por él.

No entendía por qué a pesar de haberse prometido derramar ni una sola lágrima por nadie estas salían involuntariamente cada vez que lo recordaba.

Final mente cedió al deseo de su destrozado corazón y lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho desde que era pequeña y sufría algún accidente y aguardaba a que aquel dulce chico acudiera en su ayuda.

Ocultó su rostro en sus manos amortiguando así el sonido de llanto.

Su cuerpo convulsionaba cada vez que tomaba aire para tratar de calmarse.

En ese momento sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la espalda y la atraía a un cuerpo cálido.

Por un momento creyó que podría ser él pero al percatarse de que este cuerpo era considerablemente más pequeño recordó que el ya no regresaría jamás pero junto a ella estaría aquel chico que aunque no lo demostrara se preocupa mucho por ella y a diferencia de su antiguo amor no sería capaz de hacerla sufrir ni lastimar la nunca.

* * *

espero que lo hayan disfrutado

acepto críticas constructivas ;)

gracias y dejen un review de ser posible

Uchiha Katze


End file.
